<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Beginning by ChrissyStriped</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493113">In the Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyStriped/pseuds/ChrissyStriped'>ChrissyStriped</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Wings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angels, Class Differences, Fae &amp; Fairies, M/M, There's a plot, War, it's just hiding behind the smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyStriped/pseuds/ChrissyStriped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumours about missing angels and strange creatures visiting the humans disturb the peace in Heaven and when God calls to war against them, Lucifer is elated - this is what he was made for. He soon realises that nothing has prepared him for the reality of war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Nakael, Lucifer/Gabriel, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Wings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first part, more like a long prologue, of a bigger series with Lucifer as the main character. The whole thing is already mostly written and I'm currently in the process of translating it. Those of you who come over from 'Mighty Love' will know that I can handle a long story and I won't just abandon it halfway through. Updates are going to be on fridays.</p><p>I also want to clarify from the start, that I don't intend to insult anyone's religious beliefs with this story. I'm an atheist, I just take whatever gives me inspiration and treat it all as fictive. If it bothers you to read about gay angels and god being portrayed as a not very nice person, you should probably stop right here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the beginning was Light – blazing brightness that flowed around him, it came from everywhere and nowhere. A first breath, muscles flexing for the first time, feathers rustling. He became aware of his body, felt the ground under his feet. The Light drew back, unveiled green land with gentle hills and finally vanished completely – not that there was no light left, but the Light was gone. He felt the disappearance of it as loss – until he noticed that it was in him.</p>
<p>“I name you Lucifer”, it spoke to him, “and I give you strength and pride and the courage to stand up for what you believe in.” “Who are you?”, Lucifer dared to ask. “I am Jahwe, your Maker and the Maker of All. Turn around, Lucifer.” Lucifer obeyed and saw that he wasn’t alone. He and four others like him stood in a circle and behind them many others.</p>
<p>“These are your brothers. You are the Archangels, leaders of your people and you are meant to be their protector.” The light caressed his soul. “Don’t be afraid. There’s still time and maybe you will never need your skills. I give you the knowledge you need.” And Lucifer... knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jahwe spoke to them all this first day and they kept his words in their hearts. Jahwe was with them – always.  They couldn’t imagine that it would ever be different.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer leaned against the fence that surrounded the shooting range and watched Gabriel. He had cast his eye on his brother and he intended to find out if Gabriel was partial to what was in his mind. He waited patiently, knowing very well that his brother didn’t like interruptions when he trained. Gabriel had pulled the bowstring to his ear, his eyes were closed, his breath calm.</p>
<p>Lucifer watched him with hungry eyes. Gabriel was a little shorter than him and lean, but the muscles in his shoulders showed clearly under his naked skin. He opened his eyes and sent the arrow on its way. Lucifer saw that it stroke the target a little above the middle. Gabriel’s face was stern when he turned around.  </p>
<p>“You disturbed my concentration, because you stared at me!” He slapped the feathered end of an arrow against Lucifer’s chest. Lucifer grinned at him. “I can’t help staring when you flaunt yourself in front of me.” He caught the arrow and caressed the feathers with his thumb, Gabriel’s own as he well knew. He wanted to bow over the fence and lick the bead of sweat that had caught between Gabriel's collarbones from his skin.</p>
<p>“As if you never fight bare-chested”, Gabriel murmured blushing. His eyes were on Lucifer’s fingers, caressing the fletching. Lucifer knew that he imagined his hands on his body when he gulped. “I’ll go to the bathhouse after practice.” He reached out and caressed a strand of blond hair behind Gabriel’s ear, his fingers lingering on the skin. “Care to join me?” “I’ll be there”, Gabriel croaked. Their eyes met, they both knew that it wouldn’t stop at taking a bath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel already waited for him when Lucifer entered the bath. He sat in the water, his arms resting on the marble edge and now it was he who devoured his naked body with his eyes. Lucifer stretched his arms out. “Do you like what you see?” Gabriel blushed and cursed his light skin. “Yes”, his voice was husky. Lucifer grinned and stepped into the water, his motions fluid – not like a dancer, more a cat.</p>
<p>He was at his side with two swim strokes, laying his arm around his shoulders and whispering into his ear: “I look forward to a very... satisfying afternoon under these premises.” Lucifer kissed him, his hand found its way into Gabriel curly, chin-long hair. His other hand slid along Gabriel’s wing. Gabriel was no stranger to this and he didn’t want to give in so easily. He gripped Lucifer’s neck and for a moment they fought for dominance, but in the end, Gabriel gave in. He relaxed in his arms and let the pleasure of Lucifer's hands on his skin, his mouth on his lips, wash oveer him.</p>
<p>Lucifer broke the kiss, licking his bruised lips, and Gabriel squeaked when he lifted him out of the water and sat him on the edge of the basin. He shivered in the cool air. Lucifer looked up and winked at him before following a drop of water down his chest with his tongue. Gabriel moaned softly when he nipped at his skin on his way down. Lucifer took his time exploring his body, hands mapping his muscles and teeth grazing skin. Gabriel moaned, his hands slid into Lucifer’s hair, rubbing his scalp.</p>
<p>Lucifer made a humming sound against his abdomen and Gabriel sucked in his breath when he moved lower, licking the head of his cock. He felt hot, a fire burning in him that Lucifer’s touches had stoked. His lips! His lips around his cock... and that tongue... he couldn’t think clearly. He moaned loudly when Lucifer’s fingers rubbed his entrance. They were slick, Gabriel had no idea where Lucifer had hidden the oil, but it wasn’t that important at the moment.</p>
<p>He leaned back and rested his legs on Lucifer’s shoulders to allow him better access. He would have blushed at how needy he sounded when Lucifer’s fingers entered him, if his skin weren’t already flushed for another reason. And he didn’t think too much about it, anyway, all he could think about was the pleasure that coursed through his body. Lucifer's fingers stroked his prostate and Gabriel’s hips jerked and thrust him deeper into Lucifer’s mouth.</p>
<p>After a while, Lucifer pulled his fingers out and he gave an undignified whimper. They were both breathing quickly and when Lucifer braced himself on the pool edge to kiss Gabriel, he felt his arousal sliding along his thigh. “Look at you”, Lucifer whispered. “So beautiful in your need.” Gabriel laid his hand on his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and wrapping his legs around his hips. He wanted him.</p>
<p>Lucifer moved slowly against him and Gabriel shivered, moaning into thn kiss. Then they were back in the water, warmth all around them, Gabriel’s legs wrapped around Lucifer’s middle. He arched his back when another kind of heat entered him and clung to Lucifer, using his shoulders for purchase to better move on him. Lucifer’s hands were all over his body, caressing him, tucking at the sensitive skin where wings joined back.</p>
<p>Their moans and gasps and groans were amplified by the cave walls. Gabriel hoped no one else was close by – anyone would know immediately what was going on here. He kissed Lucifer’s neck, sucking hard on the skin – marking him – as his release washed over him. Lucifer would remember this evening every time he looked into the mirror for the next few days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer slid his finger over the dark blotch under his chin. “And how do you think I should hide this?”, he asked in mock anger. “As if you would worry about something like that.” Gabriel grinned at him in satisfaction. He lay on one of the loungers in the drying room, his head resting on his folded arms and wings spread wide. Lucifer sat on the lounger next to him. “You’re right.” His lips twitched. “I look forward to see the look on Michael’s face when he realises that we lay with each other.”</p>
<p>He realised that he had said the wrong thing when Gabriel frowned at him. “Is that why I’m here?” He had insulted him. “You are here because I think you incredibly desirable.” He caressed Gabriel’s back and his brother moaned when he started to knead his buttock. “But you have to admit that the prospect of Michael hitting the ceiling in holy anger is a nice addition.”</p>
<p>“I won’t let you pull me into that quarrel of yours.” Gabriel threw him a stern look, but the goose bumps on his back weren’t due to the cool air. “This quarrel is unworthy of you both.” Lucifer shrugged. “He’s acting ridiculously. His constant jealousy for my position makes me mad.” He reached for one of the bottles of massage oil that stood under the loungers. “And his talk about chastity – that we demean ourselves if we pursue the pleasures of the boy – is insane. Am I not right?” The scent of sandalwood filled the room when he pulled out the stopper.</p>
<p>“Yes, but... mmmh.” Whatever it was that Gabriel had wanted to say, was drowned in a long moan when Lucifer entered him with two oily fingers. He spread his legs wider and Lucifer didn’t need any more invitation than that. He climbed on the lounger that creaked a little under their combined weight, but Lucifer didn’t heed it. It would hold them both, he knew that for a fact. He caressed Gabriel’s thighs and trailed kisses up his spine, stroking himself with an oily hand.</p>
<p>Lucifer felt how relaxed Gabriel was and he knew that he would be still loose from the first time, but he took his time. He entered him slowly, enjoying the feeling of his muscles around his cock and the little whimpers Gabriel made at ever motion of his. Lucifer resumed kissing his shoulders and neck, any piece of skin he could reach conveniently. Gabriel tensed with a scream of pleasure when he nibbled at the tender skin of his wing. Lucifer groaned as his muscles gripped him tighter.</p>
<p>“You are so unbelievably desirable!”, he growled into his ear before pulling him to his knees and increasing the speed of his thrusts. Gabriel’s answer was a deep moan and Lucifer soon wasn’t in the mood to search for words either. He took Gabriel’s cock in hand and stroked it quickly, feeling him shiver. Michael was such an idiot to deny himself such pleasure, was his last thought before he came.</p>
<p>They lay wrapped around each other, enjoying the afterglow of their pleasure when Lucifer repeated his question. “Am I not right?” “Yes.” Gabriel started to laugh and turned under him to kiss his lips. “You proved it very impressively. Michael is a fool if he thinks sex is something bad.” “As I’ve been saying! But you won’t side with me, am I right?” Lucifer was still smiling. He understood it, it was a thing between him and Michael.</p>
<p>“There are no sides.” Gabriel caressed his cheek. “We are One, Jahwe’s highest servants, we have to stick together.” Lucifer kissed him for an answer, he had a point. “I suppose, we should wash again, hm?” He said with laughter in his voice and Gabriel agreed with a nod and a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you believe in love?” Lucifer lifted his head in surprise to look at Gabriel. He had not expected this question. “What?” Gabriel lay beside him in the high grass, his blue eyes on him, his skin still flushed from what they had done. “Do you believe in love?”, he repeated.</p>
<p>“If it exists, I didn’t meet it yet.” Lucifer caressed his naked shoulder hesitantly. He didn’t know what to think of this. “You know that we aren’t...” He was relieved when Gabriel laughed amused. “No, I don’t mean you, don’t worry.” Gabriel’s eyes twinkled. “I know that it’s not like that between us. His name is Nakael.” “I don’t know the name.” So it probably wasn’t an important angel. How had Gabriel met him?</p>
<p>“He spent the last years in Eden, to explore human life", he answered, as if he'd heard Lucifer's question. "He only came back a few weeks ago. I had the luck to greet him.” Gabriel’s words left no doubt as to <em>how </em>he had greeted him. “I can think of nothing but him.” “Well, I think a lot about you, too”, Lucifer bit his shoulder playfully, “but I don’t think I’m in love with you.”</p>
<p>“It’s different.” Lucifer frowned when he heard Gabriel’s dreamy tone and bit back a teasing retort. "Well then, you should get to know him better and figure it out for yourself." Lucifer wondered at his mood. He himself had never bothered to think about love and he didn't understand how this could have happened so quickly to Gabriel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel alighted on the platform and knocked at the glass door that lead into the office. Lucifer was right, he had to get to know Nakael to understand what he felt. The angel looked up from his work. “It’s open!”, he called, a smile on his lips. Gabriel let himself in while Nakael cleaned his quill. “Are you making progress?” Gabriel knew that he was copying out his notes. “Yes, I do. What can I do for you, Your Grace?” Gabriel smiled. “I thought, we’d agreed that formalities are unnecessary.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I wasn’t sure if that’s still the case. The circumstances...” Nakael blushed. “I wanted to invite you to dinner, it’s late", Gabriel said and decided to overlook Nakael's embarrassment. “It would be my pleasure if you’d keep me company.” “Gladly.” They walked out of the office. “Where?” “Just follow me.” Gabriel opened his wings and leaned into the wind.</p>
<p>Nakael flew beside him, so close that their pinions almost touched. Gabriel looked at him. It made him happy to see him. Was it love? Could angels even love like that? He wanted to find out. The restaurant was ablaze with light when they touched down. It was a warm evening and so Gabriel chose a table on the roof deck. Nakael looked like he didn’t feel comfortable in his skin.</p>
<p>“I’m inviting you”, Gabriel said under his breath. He’d intended that anyway, but now he realised that Nakael probably wasn’t earning nearly enough to dine in a restaurant like this. “I can’t accept that”, Nakael whispered back. “Of course you can.” Gabriel bowed over the table. “I want to spend a nice evening with you, so let’s not argue.” Before Nakael could answer anything, a waiter came to take their order.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nakael sat stiffly on his chair. He felt a little out of place. The restaurant was in a price range that was unaffordable for him and the way people eyed him didn’t make it better. Surely they wondered what business someone like him had with an archangel. “Ignore them.” Gabriel seemed to be relaxed. He was probably used to this kind of attention. “Tell me about Eden.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever been there?” Nakael didn’t know what to think of his question. Was he really interested or did he just want to distract him. “Yes, but not for long and it has been a while.” “It’s completely different from here. More wild, and... maybe it is the knowledge of the humans that they’ll die. Time doesn’t pass as imperceptibly as here. I spent four generations there. At first it was frightening to see how quickly they age.</p>
<p>For them we are beings worthy of worship because we know so many things they don’t, and because we don’t age. It isn’t easy to explain to them that all this comes from Jahwe, not us. But in my eyes they are something special. They have a short life, yes, but it is so rich!” Nakael’s eyes shone. “Children. So many children. I have to admit that I envy them a little. I’d have liked to have a childhood. I will quite possibly never have children or share my life with a partner for a significant time.”</p>
<p>Gabriel looked deeply into his eyes and saw longing there. <em>He </em>longed for Nakael to be at his side. “But how do they find the person, they want to spend their life with? How do they know it’s love?” Nakael shrugged. “I don’t know. We were made to love Jahwe’s creation, maybe we just aren’t able to love a single person. We don’t need to procreate.”</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded. Nakael was right. Now and then accidents happened, and when an angel died, a new child was born. It was always a miracle, not just for the parents. Couples rarely spent an extended time together, if they had sexual intercourse at all. A lot of them thought like Michael. Gabriel was torn from his thoughts when their dinner came. Nakael ate with devotion. “It feels strange to eat something I didn’t have to hunt or harvest. But it is very good.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “They are so poor, compared to the way we life, but after I’ve shared their life, I know how much happiness is in it. The family I lived with didn’t want to let me go. I had to promise that I’d come back.” “You want to go back?” Gabriel felt a tug on his heart. Should he lose him when he had barely found him? “As soon as I can. I’m worried.” Nakael hesitated. “What is it?” “I don’t know. Maybe nothing.” He shrugged. “I don’t want to bother you with it in your free time.” Nakael frowned and Gabriel told himself that he would ask again later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was late when they stood up. They had shared a bottle of wine, the alcohol tingled in Gabriel’s veins. “Are you coming to my home?” Nakael smiled seductively and Gabriel wanted to say yes, but then he remembered how Nakael had looked when he saw the bill. “If you think of paying me back for dinner? No. If you really want me to? Gladly. I don’t want you to feel obliged to do this.”</p>
<p>Over Nakael’s face flashed a multitude of feelings, too quickly for Gabriel to read them, finally he answered. “I want you, Gabriel.” He embraced him and kissed his lips. “Then you shall have me”, Gabriel answered and returned the kiss. “Let’s fly.” They flew across the night sky, only here and there a light was still burning in a window or on a roof deck. Gabriel was surprised that they didn’t fly to the Star. Nakael led him to a small house at the outskirts of the town, stairs led down from the flat roof to the ground floor and a garden.</p>
<p>“You don’t life with Uriel?” Nakael shook his head. “Uriel pays me for my notes, but I’m not one of his people. I sold herbal tea and herbs before I left for Eden. I’m just starting to restock, my shop is downstairs. The house is mine.” “Tea?” Gabriel screwed his nose and Nakael laughed at him. “You aren’t big on tea, I detect?” The steps creaked a little as they entered the first floor. Nakael had lighted a candle, the flickering light threw shadows on the wooden walls.</p>
<p>“No, I’m more of a coffee drinker.  It’s a nice home.” Gabriel closed the door to the bed room behind him while Nakael lighted a few more candles and closed the curtains. “You surely are used to something better.” Nakael eyed him shyly and Gabriel shrugged. Of course, the room was small, the furniture modest, but he didn’t mind. “It was a mistake to invite you to dinner”, he stated. He hadn’t anticipated what an effect the expensive restaurant would have on Nakael.</p>
<p>“I was happy that you invited me.” Nakael took his hand and stroked his knuckles with his thumb. “But you paid more for this dinner than I’d earn in a week with my shop.” His expression told Gabriel that he thought that insane. “I didn’t want to seem boastful and it wasn’t my intention, either, to disparage you.” Gabriel lifted Nakael’s hand to his lips. “It’s normal for me. I didn’t think. Forgive me.”</p>
<p>Nakael shook his head. “There’s nothing to forgive. I’m happy with my life. I’ll just never have as much money as you. I’m just a commoner.” “Next time, you’ll choose the place. If there is a next time?” Gabriel looked seriously at Nakael. “I mean it, Nakael. I don’t want you to feel pressured into spending time with me or... or having sex with me. I’m an archangel, but I don’t have the right to order you into my bed – I would never do that. If I’d be a commoner, like you, would you want me?”</p>
<p>Nakael gave him an incredulous look. “How can you ask that? You are beautiful and kind and... I’m surprised you even look at me. You must have more than enough suitors and rumour has it that Lucifer is one of your lovers. How can I hope to match him?” Gabriel shook his head. “Lucifer is a friend, the other thing is just fun – for me <em>and</em> him. I’m sure he’s already eyeing someone else. I’d love to get to know you better. I missed you after we parted ways last week.”</p>
<p>“I want you”, Nakael repeated his words from before. He closed the gap between himself and Gabriel and kissed him. His fingers played with Gabriel’s hair. “Like spun gold”, he whispered, his lips ghosting down Gabriel’s neck. Nakael’s hair was short and dark-brown, Gabriel raked his nails gently over his scalp and felt Nakael shiver before their lips met again for a long kiss. Gabriel opened the clasps on Nakael’s tunic and let his hand roam over his bare back. Nakael moaned into his mouth when he started to massage his wing bases and pulled him onto the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel shivered when the sweat on his skin started to dry. Nakael squirmed to pull the blanket out from under them, then they snuggled into each other in Nakaels narrow bed again. Gabriel let his fingertips ghost over Nakaels skin. He couldn’t keep his hands off him. “Do you want to go back to Eden?”, he murmured. How much he would hate to have to let him go. “As soon as I can. But you know there’s a wait list and that means I’m stuck here.” Nakael kissed his shoulder. “Although I expected it to be more lonely.”</p>
<p>He laughed soundlessly, Gabriel felt the vibrations under his ear. “Do you know that I got scared when you approached me? I thought, I’d done something wrong.” “I tend to get that reaction.” Gabriel sighed. “It’s hard to make friends if everyone you talk to is wondering if they broke the law somehow. One could think our arrests are cloak-and-dagger operations! Not to speak of the fact that I’m occupied more with the administration of the Star than with crime control. We are a very law abiding people.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. It’s foolish. Feelings of guilt coming up when you are reminded of the law.” Nakael leaned his cheek against Gabriel’s and Gabriel closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness. He’d never felt anything like this before. “I’m not angry, Nakael.” He kissed him gently. "And I hope you know that I'm not <em>just </em>the law." Nakael laughed. "Oh, I know that now." Gabriel smiled and pulled him closer. He didn't want to let go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is this?” Gabriel sniffed the dark red liquid in his cup warily. It didn’t smell bad if he was honest. Nakael laughed at his doubtful look. “Cherry, mint and a little black tea. Try it.” Gabriel took a small sip. “Not bad”, he admitted. “Glad to hear it.” Nakael beamed at him. He had insisted on Gabriel staying the night and Gabriel had agreed because it was exactly what he wanted. Only the fact that he had a meeting with his brothers today had made him hesitate. He’d be late but he didn’t care for once.</p>
<p>“Yesterday you talked about something that happens in Eden.” Nakael became serious. “Yes. It’s... there are creatures. Neither human nor angel. I saw one from afar myself, although it bolted when it noticed that I watch it. They keep away from angels, but I talked to humans who met them. They call themselves fae and told them about their maker. Can that be Jahwe? Did he make other people?” Gabriel frowned. “I don’t know. I’ll talk to the others. Are they peaceful?”</p>
<p>“To the humans, yes.” Nakael bit his lower lip. “I don’t know, maybe I’m overreacting, but... A few angels vanished. Not that I always gave notice when I travelled, but...” “It too much of a coincidence.” Gabriel nodded. “I’ll look into it. And now, I'm sorry to say, I really have to leave.” He emptied the cup of tea. “Duty is calling.”</p>
<p>“Good luck.” Nakael brought him outside. “Think of an inn for our next date", Gabriel said. “I will.” Nakael surprised him by kissing him goodbye. “See you.” Gabriel felt himself blush. He was happy that Nakael seemed to have overcome his awe of him. He didn’t want awe from Nakael.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are late.” Michael gave him a stern look, as if he knew where he had been. Lucifer grinned at him and Gabriel knew that <em>he </em>had a good idea why he hadn’t been punctual like usual. “Sorry”, he mumbled. “Something came up. I have disturbing news.” Before he could continue, the room became bright. A pillar of golden light spilled down from the sky dome to the table. “Father.” They bowed their heads in reverence. Jahwe was among them. “Prepare for war, my children, my creation is in danger.”</p>
<p>Gabriel felt a cold shiver slide down his spine. So Nakael’s worries were justified. “Who will we fight?”, Michael asked, excitement in his voice. “Fae, my brother’s creation.” “Brother?” Lucifer sounded as surprised as Gabriel felt. Jahwe had never talked about a brother before and now he ignored his question, too, and continued: “The fae are a brutal, cruel people, they are a danger to the humans and they already killed angels. You have to stop them from doing further harm!”</p>
<p>“Where do they come from?”, Lucifer asked, his eyes shining. He and Michael seemed to be glad about this! He didn't understand it. “Their world isn’t linked to Patris, but they can enter Eden. I’ll find a way to give you an entrance to their world, but we can’t wait for that. You have to fight in Eden.” “Dragging the humans into it?”, Uriel asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“Keeping them save!” Gabriel narrowed his eyes when the light became blinding. “It is the only way.” <em>You are doubting. </em>Gabriel heard Jahwe’s voice in his head and knew that he was now only talking to him. ‘I’m afraid, father’, he answered truthfully. ‘I don’t know what to think.’ <em>Trust in me, Gabriel. And trust in your skills. </em>‘Yes, father.’ Gabriel bowed his head. As much as he tried, he couldn’t find his confidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Don’t forget that your task is to protect your brothers. Your place is not at the front. </em>‘Yes, father.’ Lucifer knew he had a wide grin on his face, like Michael. They were in agreement for once. Finally they could show that their vocation wasn’t a useless eccentricity. ‘You knew this would happen’, Lucifer noted. Many angels wondered why the archangels needed a bodyguard – or an army, for that matter. No one threatened Patris. Now they had the answer to that.</p>
<p><em>I feared it. Look after your brothers and try to get along with Michael. </em>‘Is it my fault that he is jealous of me?’ <em>Lucifer... </em>‘Yes, father.’ Lucifer bowed deeply. He would try because Jahwe wished it, but he didn’t get his hopes up. They just disliked each other. Jahwe’s light faded and left him alone with his thoughts. Lucifer was in good spirits. Finally he had a real opponent. Could try his skills, he had honed to perfection in centuries, on an enemy.</p>
<p>“When are we leaving?” He rubbed his hands and looked around eagerly. Only now did he realise that his enthusiasm was only shared by Michael. “It’s not so easy, Lucifer.” Gabriel looked worried. “We know nothing about these fae. And we have to consider supply lines, Eden can’t feed us.” Lucifer leaned back and listened to the boring little problems they got tangled up in. He should learn only later that a successful campaign rested on solid planning. For now he wanted to rush upon those fae.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer stormed into the mess and jumped onto the table in front so that everyone could see him. Conversation died down and the two hundred men and women looked at him. “Today is a big day, my friends”, Lucifer called. “Jahwe appeared to us. He is sending us to war! We are going to protect Eden from creatures that are called fae. They threaten our peace. The time has come to fulfil our vocation! We worked for this moment! Do you know your purpose?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”, two hundred voices shouted. “Are you ready?” “Yes!” Lucifer lifted the cup one of his captains gave him. “To the battle! May the blood rush hotly through your veins! May your blades be sharp! To the battle!” Lucifer emptied the cup in one gulp and stepped off the table. Excited conversations leaped up in the room, his captains watched him expectantly.</p>
<p>Lucifer helped himself to a slice of roast meat before he said: “I don’t know anything definitive. Neither when we will march, nor how much fae there are. Michael is going to send spies to Eden.” While he was talking, it became clear to Lucifer that it would have been foolish to follow his first impulse. They didn’t know their enemy.</p>
<p>“We won’t fight on the front line anyway. We are the bodyguard of the archangels, our foremost task is to protect my brothers.” He would heed Jahwe’s warning, although that wouldn’t be easy especially with Michael. At first he had been strictly against accepting a bodyguard that didn’t consist of his own men and who were lead by someone else. Especially as Lucifer commanded his own guard. Finally he had bowed to their brother’s pressure but only on the condition that the captain would be one of his people.</p>
<p>Lucifer threw Azrael an unfriendly look. Azrael was Michael’s man to the core. He hated to be here and showed it openly. If there were trouble to expect, it was from his corner. “I expect you to follow my orders, Azrael, or I’ll bring you to trial.” “Is that a threat?” Azrael’s eyes flashed. “It’s a promise.” Lucifer smiled at him and turned back to his meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel rang the bell at Nakael’s door and waited. It only took the angel a moment to open the door. “Come in.” Nakael seemed to be in a hurry. Gabriel followed him frowning. He had been surprised when a note from Nakael had waited for him at home after the meeting, that told him to come to his place the next day. Was the inn supposed to be a surprise? He hoped Nakael wasn’t keeping it back because he was ashamed of his choice.</p>
<p>For the first time in his life he wished he weren’t an archangel. It would have been so much easier if he’d been of the same social standing as Nakael. Gabriel sighed heavily. If only that were his only problem. This war that was coming frightened him. He feared that Michael and Lucifer were taking it all too lightly. They were too sure of themselves. He hoped it wouldn’t mean their downfall.</p>
<p>Nakael looked at him with worry in his eyes. "Is something wrong?" Gabriel hesitated, he shouldn't tell him, before they announced it publicly. "I can't tell you. But it's not you, I promise." He kissed Nakael's cheek. Nakael nodded with a smile and led him into the kitchen and Gabriel realised that Nakael intended to cook for them. He hadn’t thought of that, it was too farfetched for him. “You can cook?” “Of course.” Nakael chuckled. “I lived in Eden, inns are rare there. And even here I couldn’t afford to go dining ever day. Besides, it’s fun.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never cooked before.” Gabriel looked into the pan. “What’s for dinner, then?” “Veal strips in tomato sauce and boiled potatoes. You really never cooked for yourself?” “I always had someone to do that for me.” “Oh, we have to cook together sometime, but not today. You can sit down in the other room, I’ll be ready in a minute.”</p>
<p>Gabriel walked into the combined living and dining room and looked at the paintings on the wall. They showed views of Patris. The lakeshore, the forest in autumn, the Star. The couples, embracing each other in unambiguous poses, were so cunningly fitted into the landscape that he only saw them on second glance. “You have some interesting paintings there”, Gabriel called into the kitchen. Nakael laughed. “A good friend painted them.” He came in with a bowl and two plates. “Do you like them?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and they are very subtle.” Gabriel winked at him. “I’d like to meet that friend.” They sat down opposite each other. “I’ll tell her. Are you drinking beer?” Gabriel nodded and Nakael filled his glass. “You should have told me that we eat here, I’d have taken care of the drinks.” “No, it’s fine. A few days ago you invited me and today I invite you.”</p>
<p>Gabriel chewed, enjoying the taste. He was surprised at how good something could be that had been cooked by an amateur. “It’s very good, Nakael.” “Thank you.” Nakael blushed. “It suffices for me. I’m glad you like it.” “You are reading Tamriel?” Gabriel had seen the book on the coffee table. “Yes. His observations of society are very to the point. I need to bring myself up to date and it’s entertaining.”</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned. “Quite true.” Tamriel was known for his apt and sharp-tongued reports. He was something of a chronicler and commented the latest occurrences in weekly broadsheets. Gabriel had met him on several occasions and appreciated him as intelligent conversational partner, although you had to be careful what you said in his presence. “I suppose you don’t want to talk about what’s happening at the moment?”</p>
<p>Nakael was curious, but Gabriel grimaced. “Not now, not today. Just this: You were right.” “I wish it were different.” Nakael laid his hand on Gabriel’s and caressed his wrist. “Is there going to be a war?” “Yes.” Gabriel coughed to get the lump out of his throat. He really shouldn't tell him, yet, but he didn't want to lie to him. “I’m afraid, Eden won’t have peace for long now. We can fight the fae only there and we have to fight. Jahwe commanded us.</p>
<p>How is your garden coming along?”, he tried the change the topic. Nakael looked puzzled for a moment, as if he were contemplating to probe a little more. “Good”, he finally said, accepting his wish and launched into an explanation of the herbs he was cultivating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Much later they stood on the roof and looked up at the stars. As much as Gabriel would have liked to stay the night, he couldn’t. There were too many preparations to make. Nakael’s arm lay around his hips. “Do you really have to go?” “I’m afraid so.” Gabriel kissed him quickly – and then again for a while longer. He didn’t want to leave.</p>
<p>“Is this love?”, he whispered, gathering all his courage. “That I wish to be with you every minute of the day. That I miss you as soon as I leave you.” “I don’t know.” Nakael laid his hand on his cheek. “I only know that I feel the same. Maybe it is the beginning of love.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer was shaking like a leaf. Blood dropped from his sword blade to the earth. From where he was standing on the plateau, he could look down on Eden. A cloud of dark smoke rose on the horizon. They had lost the battle and paid a high price in blood when they needed to retreat.</p>
<p>At the beginning of the war they'd had only to fight against small groups, but the fae had organised themselves remarkably fast and had come back with an army. And they were powerful! They had underestimated them. Lucifer closed his eyes in pain when he thought of the columns of fire that had swept through their ranks. The earth opening under them. The wind turning against them, making it almost impossible to fly. They had barely made it back here. How should they win against these superior forces?</p>
<p>For the first time he realised that a war claimed deaths on both sides – that a lost fight meant losing your life in war. How could they have lost when Jahwe wanted them to win?</p>
<p>Lucifer noticed that his men were watching him. He straightened and tried to show confidence. He mustn’t let them lose their courage. “We lost the fight, but not the war! Jahwe himself ordered us to destroy his enemies, he won’t let us lose! Have courage, my friends.” He lifted his blade, covered in blood. “They aren’t invincible, they can bleed and we will make them bleed!” The approving cheers weren’t as loud as he had hoped, but the looks on their faces were full of trust.</p>
<p>“How many dead?”, he asked Raziel.  “Nineteen of us, but we weren’t in the centre of the attack.” “I know.” Lucifer gulped. “Do you have notice from Azrael?” Raziel shook his head. “He’ll be with Michael.” “Yes, and I should go there, too.” Lucifer cleaned his blades on a rag and walked across the plateau where they had set up camp. Nineteen of a hundred and they hadn’t needed to fight that much. Michael on the other hand... Lucifer didn’t even know if the other archangel was still alive. He hadn’t seen him since the heavy fighting started.</p>
<p>He sighed with relief when he saw a singed but alive Azrael hastening to meet him at Michael’s tent. If Azrael was walking around, Michael couldn’t be hurt badly. “Lucifer! Jahwe be praised!” Lucifer registered with mild amusement that the angel stopped himself just short of embracing him. Under different circumstances he’d have teased him for it, but he was as relieved as him to see him. In the shadow of such a catastrophe their dislike for each other seemed pointless.</p>
<p>“How is Michael?”, he asked. “He has a cut on his arm, but it’s not so worse that he wouldn’t already make plans to strike back. Lucifer...” Azrael’s eyes were dark with pain. Lucifer felt cold. “How many?”, he croaked. “Seventy-two. It was the fire, I only survived it myself because Michael shielded me with his body.” Azrael looked at the floor. “I’m sorry.” “It is not your fault.” Lucifer’s grief warred with his wrath. He would take revenge for his fallen comrades. The fae would pay with their blood.</p>
<p>“I need to speak to Michael”, he growled. “Of course.” Azrael lifted the tent flap and Lucifer walked in. Michael sat on his camp bed, staring at the coals in the brazier. His left forearm was bandaged and in a sling. “I sent a messenger to Raphael, we need more healers”, he said to Lucifer. “What did we do wrong?” Michael rubbed his face with his good hand.</p>
<p>“We were too sure that they are inferior to us”, Lucifer answered and sat down cross-legged on the floor when Michael didn’t offer him a seat. “We were... arrogant.” “Even if we had known the extent of their power, we wouldn’t have been able to counter <em>that</em>.” “Maybe we would have.” Lucifer had noticed something, even when fighting for his life. “They aren’t all so powerful. They shield those with powers in the middle of their formations. The powerful ones don’t wear armour, I think, that’s why I noticed.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Michael straightened, hope coming back to his eyes. “Sure enough.” “How do we... Archers!” Lucifer nodded, pleased that Michael had come to the same conclusion. “Gabriel has to come here and he must take anyone with him, who can shoot.” “He won’t like it.” Michael drummed his fingers on the pommel of his sword. “No, but he’ll come because he knows it’s Jahwe’s will. The question is: Is it going to be enough?” Lucifer stood up and paced the length of the tent. “How many losses do we have?” “I can’t say exactly yet, I don’t have all reports. But...” Michael shook his head.</p>
<p>“Half my men are dead, Michael! Maybe we should reconcile with the idea to conscript angels who aren’t warriors.” “Never!” Michael flared up. “What do you think will happen, if we send untrained angels at those fae?” “Do you think, I don’t know?” Lucifer’s voice rose. He wouldn’t let Michael call him ruthless. “But many angels trained with either of us for a while, even if they didn’t follow our profession. We’ll lose if we don’t risk it! If the fae attack tomorrow, we’ll be vanquished.”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that! Jahwe is with us. He won’t desert us!” “Where was Jahwe today?”, Lucifer asked bitterly. “I’ll send someone to Gabriel.” He left before Michael could reprimand him. He didn’t want to doubt his Lord, but he’d lost so many comrades – friends – today. Why hadn’t Jahwe warned them!</p>
<p><em>I didn’t no, my son. </em>Jahwe’s voice was cool and soothing on his mind. <em>I’m so sorry. I cry for every dead angel, but be assured that they will be reborn. </em>“Why weren’t you with us?” Hot tears ran down his cheeks. <em>I was there and I fought my brother so he couldn’t tread you down. Your way is the right one, my son. I’ll talk to your brothers. They have to come and bring reinforcements. All angels have to fight this war.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel looked over at Nakael, who flew beside him. He had tried to keep him from coming with them, but Nakael hadn’t been deterred. Objectively it would have been a mistake to leave such a good shot behind - Nakael had surprised him with his marksmanship and laughed at his bafflement - but on a personal level... Gabriel would have liked to know his lover save.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to think of what was ahead them. At the thought of shooting at a rational being, his stomach turned. And after these first battles they knew it wouldn’t be a short war. Ten thousand angels, almost half of their people, had risen to follow the call of their Lord. He could only hope they would be enough. They <em>needed </em>to win this war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer flew with a part of the bodyguard beside Gabriel. They’d shield him. At first the archers had been very successful. They flew high above the army and chose the unarmed magic users as targets. They had killed many and changed the balance a little to their favour, but by now the fae had adjusted to their changed tactic. They didn’t have archers, but their magic users could take them from the sky in many different ways. They also had learned from their mistake and now wore armour too, making it harder to pick them out.</p>
<p>Lucifer looked down on the mayhem below him, the battle was raging. He wanted to be down there, but he knew his duty. And what almost weighed more heavy, he had promised Nakael, who had been injured in an earlier battle and couldn’t fly today, to protect Gabriel. A little, black thing flew past his head, giggling wildly. Lucifer yanked one of his swords up and caught a wing. He watched disgustedly how the thing tumbled down.</p>
<p>“Gadflies”, they had dubbed the things, because they were so annoying. Annoying and dangerous. If they got hold of an angel, they clung to him and sucked his blood out. Lucifer cut another one in half that shot at Gabriel from behind. They were all around them now and Lucifer growled.</p>
<p>“Keep them away from the archers!”, he called to his men. The archers needed to be able to concentrate on finding the magic users. Lucifer heard a loud blast and he tumbled through the air, scorching heat all around him. He couldn’t breathe! He fell toward the battle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael saw the fire bloom in the sky, saw the burnt bodies of angels that turned to ash while they fell. He screamed. So much death! <em>Do it now</em>, Jahwe said. Michael looked at his flaming sword, he knew what he had to do. “Fly!”, he called and heard how the order was taken up by his captains. “You, too, Azrael.” “But...” “That’s an order!”, Michael snapped at his friend, he didn't have time to discuss this.</p>
<p>Michael waited just long enough for the last of his bodyguard to obey, then he thrust his sword into the ground. At first there didn’t happen much and Michael knew that he would die today. He was defenceless and the first fae were already there. Azrael threw himself in front of him, he had come back despite his order and the fae who had dared to come close to his Master died on his sword.</p>
<p>“No!”, Michael screamed, but it was too late, his sword did its work and let everything burst into flame that touched the ground. Michael stood unhurt in an inferno and stared at the place where Azrael had been. His best friend had given his life to protect him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raziel and four of his comrades had escaped the ball of fire. They had chased a few of the gadflies and that saved their lives. Raziel saw Lucifer falling through the thick smoke. He didn’t have to say anything as he dove down, his men followed him and they caught Lucifer before he crashed to the ground.</p>
<p>Raziel looked into the reddened face of his leader. His hair and brows were burned, his feathers smouldered. “We have to get him to a healer, quickly”, Raziel shouted over the sound of hundreds of wings beating as the army rose into the air. “What’s happening there?”, one of his comrades asked. They saw flames shoot from the dry grass before everything was shrouded in smoke. “I don’t know”, Raziel answered. “Let’s get away from here.” The screams of the fae sounded eerily through the smoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The angel stumbled through the hospital on weak legs. He didn’t notice anything but the voice in his head that gave him the same order over and over. Sometimes other angels said something to him, but he didn’t understand their words. The pain in his broken shield arm was forgotten. Only the voice mattered.</p>
<p>“Raphael”, he whispered when he saw the archangel, who was tending to the wounded. He turned around and gave him a friendly smile that froze on his lips when the angel thrust a knife, he had hid in his unhurt hand, into his heart. Someone screamed, turmoil broke out around him. He only smiled. Even when he was beaten down and tied up by several soldiers, he smiled. He had done what the voice had asked of him. It was all that mattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Metatron had gathered the humans around him, as Jahwe had ordered. He knew they were afraid, this war was beyond their comprehension. There hadn’t been any fighting in their lives before. Metatron let his gaze wander across the assembled crowd. He had ordered them the keep ready, today was the day. He was proud to be chosen by Jahwe to do his will, that he trusted him more than the archangels, in a way.</p>
<p>“We are leaving!”, he called, his voice modified so everyone could hear him. While the humans reached for their belongings, Metatron put a shield over them, his special gift, the reason why Jahwe had chosen him for this. They would need it, they needed to reach one of the gates the fae used to enter Eden. Jahwe had ordered him to lead them there, to the world the fae came from. He told him Eden would be destroyed, a sacrifice that had to be made to obliterate the fae. Metatron didn’t question his orders. Everything would be as Jahwe willed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer’s skin felt hot and tight when he came to, as if it were too small for his body. He struggled to open his eyes. A stranger was leaning over him, applying a cool ointment to his face. “What happened?”, Lucifer croaked. Fire, fire all around him. "You barely escaped the spell of a fae, Your Grace. Jahwe’s blessing was on you, or you’d be dead now.”</p>
<p>Lucifer shuddered when the memory came back. One moment they had fought and the next terrible heat had burned them. “Where is Gabriel?” He felt a dreadful emptiness inside him. The angel turned his eyes away, looking sad. “No! No, it can’t be!” He refused to believe what he felt. Why should Jahwe save him but let Gabriel die? Tears clouded his sight. “Tell me that’s not true.”</p>
<p>“He is dead, Your Grace. Just like...”, the angel sobbed, “just like my lord.” Lucifer felt his heart break. He had lost many friends in the last months and he had grieved for all of them, but to hear that two of his brothers were dead was even worse. When they had started this war, he had not imagined this could happen. Gabriel, this wonderful man was dead!</p>
<p>“No”, he sobbed. Why had Jahwe allowed this? ‘No. <em>I </em>allowed it’, he thought. It had been his task to protect his brothers and he had failed. How was he supposed to break this to Nakael? How was he supposed to continue, knowing that he hadn’t saved his brothers? Lucifer curled up and cried until darkness claimed him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he woke for the next time, he felt stronger despite his wish to never wake again and Raziel sat beside his bed. “I’m so relieved that you are awake, Lucifer!” The angel looked like a heavy weight had just lifted off his shoulders. “We need you. There’s no one else to tell us what to do!”</p>
<p>Lucifer didn’t feel very decisive, he was grieving and he didn’t understand Raziel’s words. “I’m sure Michael is very able to....” “Michael is still missing.” Lucifer stared at him. “Missing?” “You didn’t know that?” “No! What happened?” Lucifer sat up and Raziel told him what Michael had done at the last battle and that he hadn't come back out of the fire. Lucifer gulped, he and Michael had never gotten along well, but that he might have lost another brother broke his heart a little more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael came stumbling from the smoke a few days later. They had almost given up hope, hadn’t even been able to search for him because the ground was still smouldering. Lucifer saw him coming, he had passed he last days with staring into the smoke until his eyes burned. He had given Zaphriel and Raziel orders to gather the remnant of the army as best they could.</p>
<p>He thought of his failure; of Gabriel, who’s body had turned to ashes somewhere in this inferno; of Raphael, who had died by the hand of an angel who insisted that there had been a voice in his head that had forced him to do it; of all the dead comrades, who had died because he had taken the war too lightly. And then there was the question of what had happened to the humans. Had they died in Michael’s fire? Or had Jahwe saved them?</p>
<p>Jahwe... Lucifer huffed bitterly. Jahwe was silent. Now, when they would have needed him the most. What kind of father left his children in the hour of their greatest need? Lucifer blinked, thinking he saw something moving in the smoke. Did he start to see things that weren’t there?</p>
<p>“Michael!”, he gasped when the archangel finally stood before him. His brother was naked, his clothes burned, his skin covered in soot but unharmed. “We won.” Michael’s teeth’s flashed white in his grimy face, when he spoke. Lucifer felt like an icy finger was sliding down his spine when their eyes met. Michael’s gaze was so intense that Lucifer barely could look at him. This deed had changed him.</p>
<p>“We won”, he answered softly, they hadn't seen any sign of the fae since Michael had started the fire, “but we paid a high price. Too high, I think.” Lucifer saw Michael holding a formless lump of metal in the hand he wasn’t holding his sword with and wondered what it was. “No price is too high to do Jahwe’s will”, he said harshly. Lucifer wanted to answer in the same tone of voice but he saw Michael's sword flash and thought better of it.</p>
<p>He wasn’t armed and Michael was dangerous – and if he was honest, he had no desire to draw the sword against his brother. “Come”, he sighed. “They’ll be glad that you survived.” It didn’t take long for Michel to bring order to their small bunch of survivors. Lucifer was relieved that responsibility was taken from him. He could let himself drift, could wallow in his grief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer spent what felt like years living in a fog. He secluded himself, so many of his comrades were dead, angels he had loved like brothers. He didn’t want to go home to his empty halls that had been full of life once, so he just prowled through Patris only finding his bed when he was exhausted enough to be able to sleep.</p>
<p>When Metatron came back from the world that had once belonged to the fae and was now the humans’, he decided to go there. In this new world he could be alone, it was huge, there weren’t enough humans to fill it up. He walked through wild woods, swam in deep lakes and climbed mountains, let all the new impressions flood his mind, driving his body to complete exhaustion so he wouldn’t find himself on the battlefield in sleep.</p>
<p>Why had Jahwe let so many of them die? Why was he silent now? What were they supposed to do with so many of them dead? It would take decades for all of them to be reborn. Nothing made sense anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it for the Prologue, next week I'll continue the series with Part Two: "Paradise Lost" (Yes, I borrowed the title from Milton, because it fits.) Hope to see you there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>